breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Madrigal subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:02,920 --> 00:00:04,809 Honey mustard. 2 00:05:40,040 --> 00:05:42,520 Honest to God, it's starting to drive me crazy. 3 00:05:42,680 --> 00:05:44,045 - Don't. - It keeps me awake. 4 00:05:44,200 --> 00:05:47,010 I lay there thinking, "Where is it? Where did it go?" 5 00:05:47,200 --> 00:05:50,204 - And I just-- I can't even-- I have no idea. - Jesse, look. 6 00:05:50,360 --> 00:05:52,931 Doesn't it make sense that it wound up in the lab? 7 00:05:53,120 --> 00:05:56,090 I thought about that a lot. But I just don't see how. 8 00:05:56,240 --> 00:05:59,687 Well, look. You had the pack in your pocket of your jacket, right? 9 00:05:59,880 --> 00:06:02,326 - Yeah. - And your jacket was in your locker. 10 00:06:02,480 --> 00:06:04,767 So maybe the cigarette fell out of the pocket... 11 00:06:04,920 --> 00:06:08,288 and wound up in the locker, and now it's all burned up. 12 00:06:08,440 --> 00:06:10,442 - It's gone. - Yeah. 13 00:06:10,640 --> 00:06:13,405 But I don't know that, you know? 14 00:06:13,600 --> 00:06:15,728 I can't ever know for sure. 15 00:06:18,200 --> 00:06:20,248 Well, look, did you check your house? 16 00:06:20,440 --> 00:06:22,841 Did you--? Maybe it's somewhere in your house. 17 00:06:23,000 --> 00:06:25,401 No, man. I've looked everywhere, okay? 18 00:06:25,560 --> 00:06:27,369 - Your car? Did you check your car? - No. 19 00:06:27,520 --> 00:06:30,091 - Thoroughly? - Yes, of course. It's not in my house. 20 00:06:30,280 --> 00:06:32,760 It's not in my car. The more I think about it... 21 00:06:32,920 --> 00:06:35,048 ...there's no way it fell out in my locker. 22 00:06:35,200 --> 00:06:37,202 Somebody's gonna find it on the street. 23 00:06:37,360 --> 00:06:40,091 - You don't know that. - Somewhere where I dropped it. 24 00:06:40,240 --> 00:06:42,447 Some innocent person, some kid maybe, even. 25 00:06:42,600 --> 00:06:44,728 They're gonna pick it up, and it's gonna-- 26 00:06:44,920 --> 00:06:47,366 - You're working yourself all up. - Oh, my God! 27 00:06:47,520 --> 00:06:49,841 You've gotta get a hold of yourself, here. 28 00:06:50,000 --> 00:06:53,686 All right? I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna come over there. 29 00:06:53,840 --> 00:06:56,844 And together, we 're gonna look for this thing. All right? 30 00:06:57,000 --> 00:06:58,047 Yeah. 31 00:09:03,760 --> 00:09:05,569 What the hell is that? 32 00:09:05,720 --> 00:09:07,768 My Roomba. 33 00:09:11,480 --> 00:09:13,164 I already checked it. 34 00:09:14,960 --> 00:09:16,564 When? 35 00:09:16,720 --> 00:09:18,688 Like a week ago. 36 00:09:38,280 --> 00:09:39,725 Oh, God. 37 00:09:42,240 --> 00:09:43,844 Oh, Jesus. 38 00:09:45,960 --> 00:09:47,644 Okay. Easy, easy. Take it-- 39 00:09:48,080 --> 00:09:50,526 Careful. Let me see. 40 00:09:51,000 --> 00:09:52,843 Is it still intact? 41 00:09:53,520 --> 00:09:55,124 Yeah. Good. 42 00:09:55,320 --> 00:09:57,049 Good. No worries. 43 00:09:57,240 --> 00:09:59,322 Let me get rid of this. 44 00:10:00,880 --> 00:10:02,370 What luck. 45 00:10:11,520 --> 00:10:14,091 Well, I don't know about you... 46 00:10:14,240 --> 00:10:16,811 ...but I, for one, could use a beer. 47 00:10:16,960 --> 00:10:18,849 You have any? 48 00:10:21,680 --> 00:10:23,330 Jesse? 49 00:10:27,040 --> 00:10:29,327 I almost shot you. 50 00:10:29,520 --> 00:10:30,806 Hey, hey, now... 51 00:10:30,960 --> 00:10:34,043 I almost killed you all because... 52 00:10:35,400 --> 00:10:37,084 Listen. 53 00:10:37,440 --> 00:10:39,647 It was just a misunderstanding, that's all. 54 00:10:39,800 --> 00:10:41,882 No. No, no, no, no. 55 00:10:44,680 --> 00:10:48,207 I don't know what's wrong with me, Mr. White. I-- 56 00:10:48,360 --> 00:10:49,566 Hey. 57 00:10:51,360 --> 00:10:54,887 - I don't know how I could be so stupid. - Stop that now. Come on. 58 00:10:55,240 --> 00:10:57,004 Come on. Come on. 59 00:10:57,960 --> 00:11:00,406 I'm so sorry. 60 00:11:02,520 --> 00:11:05,888 It's okay. It's okay. 61 00:11:07,720 --> 00:11:09,484 Listen to me. 62 00:11:10,720 --> 00:11:13,803 What happened, happened for the best, you hear me? 63 00:11:15,080 --> 00:11:17,162 And I wouldn't change a thing. 64 00:11:17,360 --> 00:11:20,125 You and I working together... 65 00:11:20,320 --> 00:11:22,687 ...having each other's back. 66 00:11:23,360 --> 00:11:25,408 It's what saved our lives. 67 00:11:29,200 --> 00:11:30,804 I-- 68 00:11:31,840 --> 00:11:35,322 I want you to think about that as we go forward. 69 00:11:39,920 --> 00:11:42,127 Go forward where? 70 00:11:49,840 --> 00:11:52,320 Stillwell, steady as you go. 71 00:11:52,520 --> 00:11:54,966 Willie, note the time. 72 00:11:57,240 --> 00:12:00,244 Captain, I'm sorry, but you're a sick man. 73 00:12:00,400 --> 00:12:03,609 I'm relieving you as captain of the ship under article 184. 74 00:12:03,760 --> 00:12:06,411 - Oh, God. - I don't know what you're talking about. 75 00:12:06,560 --> 00:12:08,881 Helmsman, left 180. 76 00:12:09,560 --> 00:12:12,450 Mr. Keith, what do I do? You're the officer on the deck. 77 00:12:12,600 --> 00:12:15,331 I told you to come left. Now come left, and fast. 78 00:12:15,480 --> 00:12:18,962 I'm sorry, sir, but you're not issuing orders on this bridge anymore. 79 00:12:19,120 --> 00:12:20,246 I've relieved you. 80 00:12:20,400 --> 00:12:21,925 I take full responsibil-- 81 00:12:24,760 --> 00:12:26,762 Thanks for seeing us. 82 00:12:29,840 --> 00:12:32,161 We're here to talk partnership. 83 00:12:32,760 --> 00:12:34,171 Partnership? 84 00:12:34,320 --> 00:12:35,924 Yes. Equal. Three ways. 85 00:12:36,080 --> 00:12:38,401 You, Jesse and me. 86 00:12:38,560 --> 00:12:40,369 Partnership in what? 87 00:12:40,520 --> 00:12:43,922 Well, we figure we're gonna start cooking again. 88 00:12:44,080 --> 00:12:46,003 You know, we figure, why not? 89 00:12:46,200 --> 00:12:49,124 There's no denying the popularity of our product. 90 00:12:49,280 --> 00:12:51,203 There's a market to be filled... 91 00:12:51,360 --> 00:12:53,249 ...and currently no one to fill it. 92 00:12:53,400 --> 00:12:54,970 A lot of money to be made. 93 00:12:55,120 --> 00:12:58,727 And obviously, Jesse and I have manufacture covered. 94 00:12:59,640 --> 00:13:02,007 But there's still distribution... 95 00:13:02,160 --> 00:13:05,130 ...support, logistics, that sort of thing. 96 00:13:05,280 --> 00:13:08,762 For instance, we'll need a steady supply of precursor. 97 00:13:08,920 --> 00:13:11,321 With your experience and connections... 98 00:13:11,480 --> 00:13:14,165 ...you would be a great help. 99 00:13:14,800 --> 00:13:17,087 Granted, there's a lot of work ahead. 100 00:13:17,240 --> 00:13:18,810 There's a lot of rebuilding. 101 00:13:18,960 --> 00:13:22,885 And, no doubt, our profits will be smaller. 102 00:13:23,040 --> 00:13:27,887 At least at first. But each of us will receive a larger cut. 103 00:13:28,040 --> 00:13:31,328 Owners, not employees. 104 00:13:34,240 --> 00:13:37,562 Thanks, but no, thanks. 105 00:13:41,520 --> 00:13:45,047 Mike, I know you don't care for me. 106 00:13:45,200 --> 00:13:48,886 We've had our issues, you and I. 107 00:13:49,160 --> 00:13:51,527 But I would suggest... 108 00:13:51,720 --> 00:13:54,200 ...that you leave emotion out of this decision. 109 00:13:54,360 --> 00:13:55,930 I am. 110 00:13:56,600 --> 00:13:58,204 You... 111 00:13:59,600 --> 00:14:01,489 ...are trouble. 112 00:14:02,040 --> 00:14:05,965 I'm sorry the kid here doesn't see it, but I sure as hell do. 113 00:14:06,120 --> 00:14:08,726 You are a time bomb... 114 00:14:08,880 --> 00:14:11,724 ...tick, tick, ticking... 115 00:14:12,280 --> 00:14:16,842 ...and I have no intention of being around for the boom. 116 00:14:25,480 --> 00:14:28,450 Well, sleep on it. 117 00:14:28,600 --> 00:14:30,762 Maybe you'll reconsider. 118 00:14:30,920 --> 00:14:34,481 In the meantime, we're pressing on. 119 00:14:49,560 --> 00:14:51,324 Morning. 120 00:14:56,640 --> 00:14:58,244 Hey, why aren't you upstairs? 121 00:14:58,400 --> 00:15:01,529 - I came to see if you needed any help. - Yeah, well, I don't. 122 00:15:01,680 --> 00:15:04,001 Well, I can see that, man. It's outstanding. 123 00:15:04,160 --> 00:15:05,730 Yeah. I'm working on it, here. 124 00:15:05,920 --> 00:15:07,968 Not exactly running marathons, you know. 125 00:15:08,120 --> 00:15:11,602 Yeah, well, when did your couch-shaped ass ever run any marathons? 126 00:15:11,800 --> 00:15:13,689 - I'm proud of you, brother. - Yeah. 127 00:15:13,840 --> 00:15:15,285 So how many Krauts we got? 128 00:15:15,440 --> 00:15:16,965 Enough to invade Poland. 129 00:15:17,120 --> 00:15:20,169 Came in their own G5, just like Oprah has. 130 00:15:20,320 --> 00:15:22,243 G5, yeah? 131 00:15:22,440 --> 00:15:24,807 Is that one where the wings go up like that? 132 00:15:24,960 --> 00:15:27,486 - I think they all do that. - They all have that? 133 00:15:27,640 --> 00:15:30,086 Anyway, we got two U.S. Attorneys in the house. 134 00:15:30,280 --> 00:15:32,328 Big doings. Your name keeps coming up. 135 00:15:32,480 --> 00:15:34,642 Yeah? Hey, give me a hand here, would you? 136 00:15:34,800 --> 00:15:36,723 Just a little bit there. Thanks. 137 00:15:36,880 --> 00:15:40,680 I hired Peter Schuler in 1992. 138 00:15:41,360 --> 00:15:44,921 Almost single-handedly, he grew our little restaurant division... 139 00:15:45,080 --> 00:15:47,208 ...into an industry leader... 140 00:15:47,360 --> 00:15:51,285 ...and a source of great personal pride. 141 00:15:51,840 --> 00:15:54,571 I am shocked and saddened by his death... 142 00:15:54,760 --> 00:15:56,603 ...and outraged by the damage... 143 00:15:56,760 --> 00:16:01,482 ...his actions have wrought upon my grandfather's company. 144 00:16:03,000 --> 00:16:05,367 Alleged actions. 145 00:16:05,520 --> 00:16:08,603 An innocent man does not kill himself. 146 00:16:08,760 --> 00:16:11,240 My people and I are here to help. 147 00:16:11,400 --> 00:16:16,804 To your investigation, I pledge Madrigal's full cooperation and transparency. 148 00:16:17,200 --> 00:16:21,000 I confess I have my selfish reasons. 149 00:16:21,160 --> 00:16:24,209 I believe Peter Schuler was a lone anomaly. 150 00:16:24,360 --> 00:16:28,251 But if that is not the case, I want to know it... 151 00:16:28,400 --> 00:16:30,482 ...just as you do. 152 00:16:32,280 --> 00:16:34,408 So when you gonna announce it? 153 00:16:34,680 --> 00:16:36,409 I don't know. 154 00:16:36,560 --> 00:16:39,689 As I'm walking out the door with my big cardboard box. 155 00:16:39,840 --> 00:16:43,367 Can't do that. You know damn well we're gonna throw you a big party. 156 00:16:43,560 --> 00:16:46,166 Damn straight. We're talking a blowout. 157 00:16:52,160 --> 00:16:54,891 Outstanding police work, Hank. 158 00:16:55,040 --> 00:16:56,690 If only I'd listened. 159 00:16:57,720 --> 00:17:00,405 But I guess the damage was done. 160 00:17:02,240 --> 00:17:05,084 It's not right, them putting this on you. 161 00:17:07,600 --> 00:17:10,649 Somebody's gotta go under the bus. 162 00:17:10,960 --> 00:17:12,644 Ramey's a good man. 163 00:17:12,840 --> 00:17:14,808 He'll do right by you. 164 00:17:15,240 --> 00:17:18,687 Besides, this office practically runs itself. 165 00:17:19,760 --> 00:17:21,808 Bullshit, it does. 166 00:17:22,760 --> 00:17:24,205 Sir. 167 00:17:28,040 --> 00:17:30,964 What's with that A.P.D. thing? The electromagnets? 168 00:17:31,120 --> 00:17:33,088 They're thinking it's about Fring's laptop. 169 00:17:33,280 --> 00:17:36,682 A couple of days before it happened, desk sergeant gets a call... 170 00:17:36,840 --> 00:17:39,002 ...from a "postal inspector" quote, unquote... 171 00:17:39,200 --> 00:17:41,248 ...wanting to know where they keep the thing. 172 00:17:41,400 --> 00:17:44,370 And he told them? Jesus. 173 00:17:44,520 --> 00:17:46,329 Anything left of the laptop? 174 00:17:46,840 --> 00:17:48,968 Do we look that lucky? 175 00:17:49,360 --> 00:17:52,523 I sneaked a peek before A.P.D. took it out of Fring's office. 176 00:17:52,680 --> 00:17:57,163 The whole thing was encrypted. They wouldn't have got anything anyway, but... 177 00:17:59,760 --> 00:18:02,650 So Hector Salamanca killed Fring. 178 00:18:03,760 --> 00:18:06,730 But who gave Salamanca the bomb? 179 00:18:06,880 --> 00:18:10,487 Whole lot of questions and not much in the way of answers. 180 00:18:10,640 --> 00:18:11,926 Yet. 181 00:18:12,080 --> 00:18:16,085 The A.P.D. did find some of Fring's financials. 182 00:18:16,280 --> 00:18:18,760 That just might lead to something. 183 00:18:22,840 --> 00:18:25,207 I had him out to my house. 184 00:18:26,120 --> 00:18:27,406 Fourth of July. 185 00:18:27,560 --> 00:18:29,642 We cooked out in the backyard. 186 00:18:29,960 --> 00:18:33,965 My son shucked the corn. My daughter cut up potatoes. 187 00:18:34,120 --> 00:18:35,929 Fring brought sea bass. 188 00:18:36,080 --> 00:18:41,166 Every time I grill it now, I make a little foil pouch, just like he showed me. 189 00:18:41,640 --> 00:18:43,927 That whole night, we were laughing... 190 00:18:44,080 --> 00:18:46,321 ...telling stories, drinking wine. 191 00:18:48,480 --> 00:18:51,689 And he's somebody else completely. 192 00:18:52,920 --> 00:18:55,400 Right in front of me. 193 00:18:57,000 --> 00:18:59,651 Right under my nose. 194 00:19:31,880 --> 00:19:33,405 Hi. What can I get you? 195 00:19:33,560 --> 00:19:36,848 - Just tea. Chamomile. - Oh, sorry. We don't have chamomile tea. 196 00:19:37,000 --> 00:19:39,526 Then some sort of bergamot, not Earl Grey. 197 00:19:39,680 --> 00:19:41,569 I like soy milk instead of dairy. 198 00:19:41,720 --> 00:19:45,042 We don't have soy milk or any sort of bergamot. 199 00:19:45,240 --> 00:19:48,722 You're really running me through my paces here. 200 00:19:48,880 --> 00:19:51,201 Well, English breakfast, I guess. 201 00:19:51,360 --> 00:19:52,805 We have Lipton's. 202 00:19:53,000 --> 00:19:55,731 That's pretty much all we have. 203 00:19:57,360 --> 00:20:01,410 I would like a cup of hot water, filtered, if possible, and a slice of lemon. 204 00:20:01,560 --> 00:20:03,483 I'm assuming you don't have stevia? 205 00:20:04,000 --> 00:20:06,970 Never mind. I brought my own. 206 00:20:10,160 --> 00:20:12,891 You coming to me, or am I coming to you? 207 00:20:13,040 --> 00:20:15,850 Face forward. We'll talk like this. 208 00:20:17,400 --> 00:20:19,402 I guess I'm coming to you. 209 00:20:31,040 --> 00:20:32,804 Take a breath, will you? 210 00:20:33,000 --> 00:20:35,890 This place is safe. No one's gonna see you here. 211 00:20:38,080 --> 00:20:41,766 My God. Duane, this is so-- Thank you. 212 00:20:41,920 --> 00:20:45,003 How did I not see you sitting back there? So weird. 213 00:20:46,240 --> 00:20:48,447 You want anything else, Mike? 214 00:20:48,640 --> 00:20:52,565 No. I'm good, Fran. Thanks. 215 00:20:55,920 --> 00:20:57,570 Now... 216 00:20:58,200 --> 00:21:00,680 ...how about we lose the sunglasses? 217 00:21:00,840 --> 00:21:03,844 I feel like I'm talking to Jackie Onassis here. 218 00:21:07,440 --> 00:21:09,681 There you go. 219 00:21:10,960 --> 00:21:13,725 Breathe in, breathe out. 220 00:21:14,480 --> 00:21:16,801 Drink your whatever. 221 00:21:26,600 --> 00:21:28,409 Who killed Gus? 222 00:21:28,560 --> 00:21:31,211 Haven't I told you not to worry about that? 223 00:21:32,080 --> 00:21:35,323 Now, what do you want from me, and why is it so important? 224 00:21:38,680 --> 00:21:39,966 What's this? 225 00:21:40,120 --> 00:21:41,610 A list of 11 names. 226 00:21:41,760 --> 00:21:43,364 Okay. 227 00:21:43,800 --> 00:21:45,564 You know them all. 228 00:21:47,640 --> 00:21:48,971 I do. 229 00:21:49,160 --> 00:21:51,447 Those 11 men-- And I think you know this, Mike. 230 00:21:51,600 --> 00:21:54,001 Those 11 could sink us, you and me both. 231 00:21:54,160 --> 00:21:58,006 - Where are we going with this? - No specific... I'm just pointing out facts. 232 00:21:58,160 --> 00:22:00,242 These men-- Your men, yours and Gus'... 233 00:22:00,400 --> 00:22:02,721 ...they were on the payroll, very publicly. 234 00:22:02,920 --> 00:22:05,605 They trace back to Pollos, the laundry, to Madrigal. 235 00:22:05,800 --> 00:22:08,451 They're gonna get picked up by the police. When they do... 236 00:22:08,600 --> 00:22:11,126 ...and threatened, and there's only one way out-- 237 00:22:11,280 --> 00:22:13,965 And I'm not saying all of them, okay? 238 00:22:14,120 --> 00:22:16,361 All it's gonna take is two or three, or even one. 239 00:22:16,560 --> 00:22:19,040 But there's always a weak link. But they're gonna talk. 240 00:22:19,200 --> 00:22:23,171 At least one's gonna talk about you, me, and that's all it's gonna take. 241 00:22:23,360 --> 00:22:26,250 These are the 11 I know of, but I'd love your input. 242 00:22:26,400 --> 00:22:28,641 I never met your chemist, for instance. 243 00:22:28,800 --> 00:22:31,531 I'd love your input. 244 00:22:35,080 --> 00:22:38,163 You want me to kill every man on that list? 245 00:22:39,040 --> 00:22:42,601 That's a leap, what you just... 246 00:22:43,480 --> 00:22:45,323 No, I didn't say that. 247 00:22:46,560 --> 00:22:50,281 But if you think that'd be wise... 248 00:22:53,800 --> 00:22:55,290 You're scared, aren't you? 249 00:22:55,920 --> 00:22:57,206 Yeah. 250 00:22:57,360 --> 00:23:01,081 You're very upset, which I'm gonna factor into my response here. 251 00:23:02,440 --> 00:23:06,525 These are my guys, and they are solid. 252 00:23:06,680 --> 00:23:09,047 - Understand? - What about Chow at the warehouse? 253 00:23:09,240 --> 00:23:11,368 Didn't you have to shoot him through the hand? 254 00:23:11,520 --> 00:23:15,411 - Think that didn't stick in his memory? - What about Dennis at the laundry? 255 00:23:15,560 --> 00:23:17,801 - They're sure to pick him up. - They already have. 256 00:23:18,000 --> 00:23:19,968 They picked him up last night. 257 00:23:20,800 --> 00:23:22,882 My guys are solid. 258 00:23:23,440 --> 00:23:25,124 I vetted them with great care... 259 00:23:25,280 --> 00:23:28,124 ...and Fring made sure they were well compensated... 260 00:23:28,280 --> 00:23:32,649 ...in the event of a situation such as this. They're paid to stand up to the heat... 261 00:23:32,800 --> 00:23:36,441 ...keep their mouths shut, no matter what. 262 00:23:36,680 --> 00:23:38,284 And they will. 263 00:23:39,840 --> 00:23:42,320 I don't know what movies you've been watching... 264 00:23:42,520 --> 00:23:45,251 ...but in the real world, we don't kill 11 people... 265 00:23:45,440 --> 00:23:48,046 ...as some kind of prophylactic measure. 266 00:23:49,360 --> 00:23:50,885 Look at me... 267 00:23:51,040 --> 00:23:53,327 ...and say you understand. 268 00:23:54,200 --> 00:23:55,964 I understand. 269 00:23:56,960 --> 00:24:00,362 - I get it. - So we're off that very silly idea? 270 00:24:03,480 --> 00:24:04,811 Good. 271 00:24:13,800 --> 00:24:15,723 Drink your hot water. 272 00:24:26,480 --> 00:24:28,642 I gotta go. 273 00:24:28,800 --> 00:24:30,370 Did you have enough? 274 00:24:30,520 --> 00:24:32,090 Yeah. I'm good. 275 00:24:32,280 --> 00:24:33,520 Okay. 276 00:24:33,680 --> 00:24:34,886 Bye-bye. 277 00:24:35,040 --> 00:24:36,121 - Bye. - Bye. 278 00:24:36,280 --> 00:24:38,248 Bye, big brother. 279 00:24:38,600 --> 00:24:39,965 Say bye to Mom for me. 280 00:24:41,560 --> 00:24:43,642 I will. Have a good day. 281 00:24:43,800 --> 00:24:45,802 You too. 282 00:25:00,120 --> 00:25:01,849 Skyler. 283 00:25:02,080 --> 00:25:03,241 Hey. 284 00:25:03,400 --> 00:25:06,244 The car wash opens in 15 minutes. 285 00:25:06,440 --> 00:25:09,489 Mariano can open for me today. 286 00:25:13,640 --> 00:25:16,883 Hey, how about you get up, huh? 287 00:25:20,240 --> 00:25:21,890 Come on. 288 00:25:22,760 --> 00:25:25,240 A shower will feel good. 289 00:25:41,600 --> 00:25:43,682 Hey, Chow. 290 00:25:45,480 --> 00:25:47,289 How you holding up? 291 00:25:47,480 --> 00:25:49,164 Okay. 292 00:25:49,760 --> 00:25:52,001 You know, they... 293 00:25:52,840 --> 00:25:54,285 They talked to me. 294 00:25:54,960 --> 00:25:56,883 You can't smoke in here, Chow. 295 00:26:18,200 --> 00:26:19,440 Thanks for coming down. 296 00:26:19,640 --> 00:26:22,166 Have a seat, Mr. Ehrmantraut. 297 00:26:22,320 --> 00:26:24,800 Am I saying that right? 298 00:26:25,160 --> 00:26:27,162 Close enough. 299 00:26:27,520 --> 00:26:30,888 Once more, you're waiving your right to have an attorney present? 300 00:26:31,040 --> 00:26:32,371 Correct. 301 00:26:32,520 --> 00:26:34,522 Could you state that to the camera? 302 00:26:34,680 --> 00:26:37,570 I'm waiving my right to have an attorney present. 303 00:26:37,720 --> 00:26:40,769 Okay, then. We just have a few questions. 304 00:26:40,920 --> 00:26:44,163 You're currently employed by the Pollos Hermanos chain. 305 00:26:44,320 --> 00:26:45,810 - Is that correct? - Yes, I am. 306 00:26:46,000 --> 00:26:48,287 - What do you do there? - Corporate security. 307 00:26:48,440 --> 00:26:50,522 - Corporate security. - Yeah. 308 00:26:50,680 --> 00:26:54,287 What's that? Like guarding the special sauce? 309 00:26:54,440 --> 00:26:56,602 I conduct employee background checks. 310 00:26:56,800 --> 00:26:59,371 I oversee loss prevention. 311 00:26:59,520 --> 00:27:03,206 At a fast-food restaurant, that's a full-time job? 312 00:27:03,360 --> 00:27:06,523 We have 14 locations. So, yes, it's a full-time job. 313 00:27:06,680 --> 00:27:10,571 Yeah, well, if I were you, I'd start sending out those résumés. 314 00:27:10,720 --> 00:27:13,769 It says here you're a private investigator? 315 00:27:13,920 --> 00:27:16,890 - Where you licensed? - New Mexico, Arizona, Utah. 316 00:27:17,040 --> 00:27:18,929 Every state where we operate. 317 00:27:19,600 --> 00:27:22,171 Colorado? You have some restaurants there, right? 318 00:27:22,320 --> 00:27:25,927 - Colorado doesn't require licensure. - Licensed to carry a firearm? 319 00:27:26,120 --> 00:27:28,771 - Concealed carry? Yes, I am. - Which states? 320 00:27:28,920 --> 00:27:31,810 It'd be quicker to mention the states in which I'm not. 321 00:27:32,000 --> 00:27:35,163 And if we pulled your CCPs, everything would be in order? 322 00:27:35,320 --> 00:27:38,210 I'm guessing you've already done that, so you tell me. 323 00:27:41,080 --> 00:27:43,560 You strike me as a former cop. 324 00:27:43,760 --> 00:27:45,046 Am I right? 325 00:27:46,640 --> 00:27:48,369 Where at? 326 00:27:51,280 --> 00:27:54,204 - Philadelphia. - Philly. 327 00:27:55,120 --> 00:28:00,160 The City of Brotherly Love. Turns out we know some folks there... 328 00:28:00,360 --> 00:28:03,489 ...and they told us that your tenure as a police officer... 329 00:28:03,640 --> 00:28:07,486 ...ended somewhat dramatically? 330 00:28:08,240 --> 00:28:10,925 - You wanna talk about that? - Not particularly. 331 00:28:11,760 --> 00:28:13,364 Yeah, me neither. 332 00:28:14,400 --> 00:28:18,610 See, I'm more interested in why Gus Fring decided to put a guy like you... 333 00:28:18,800 --> 00:28:21,451 ...in charge of his corporate security. 334 00:28:21,600 --> 00:28:25,400 I mean, given your history... 335 00:28:26,040 --> 00:28:29,283 ...doing background checks on pimple-faced fry cooks. 336 00:28:29,440 --> 00:28:31,169 Seems like overkill. 337 00:28:31,560 --> 00:28:33,608 What else you do for Fring? 338 00:28:33,760 --> 00:28:37,685 He must've needed help running that drug empire of his, no? 339 00:28:39,440 --> 00:28:42,887 Drug empire? First I'm hearing about that. 340 00:28:43,040 --> 00:28:44,929 I don't know anything about that. 341 00:28:45,080 --> 00:28:48,289 We have a guy that could put you in that underground lab... 342 00:28:48,440 --> 00:28:53,048 ...and he'll testify to it. So from here on out, this can go hard or easy. 343 00:28:53,200 --> 00:28:55,043 So what's it gonna be? 344 00:29:05,480 --> 00:29:07,847 Forget your handcuffs? 345 00:29:08,120 --> 00:29:11,647 I'm confused. Am I under arrest here, or am I not? 346 00:29:18,400 --> 00:29:20,721 You wanna state that for the camera? 347 00:29:24,760 --> 00:29:29,049 You are not under arrest, currently. 348 00:29:29,240 --> 00:29:31,607 Agents, do you have any more questions for me? 349 00:29:32,320 --> 00:29:36,723 Because you've got me very stirred up with all these false accusations. 350 00:29:36,920 --> 00:29:39,571 If I'm not under arrest, I'd prefer to leave. 351 00:29:40,440 --> 00:29:42,329 Oh, well... 352 00:29:46,560 --> 00:29:49,530 I suppose we could talk about the $2 million... 353 00:29:49,720 --> 00:29:52,963 ...in your granddaughter's name. 354 00:29:56,120 --> 00:29:59,920 Yeah. It seems Fring had all these secret offshore accounts... 355 00:30:00,080 --> 00:30:03,846 ...that he would deposit money into. Like, well, an even dozen of them. 356 00:30:04,000 --> 00:30:07,561 And they're all in the names of certain people on his payroll. 357 00:30:07,880 --> 00:30:09,803 The manager of the laundry... 358 00:30:10,720 --> 00:30:14,122 ...a couple guys from the Pollos distribution centre. 359 00:30:14,280 --> 00:30:17,966 There was the owner of a chemical warehouse, a bunch of others. 360 00:30:18,120 --> 00:30:21,567 You know, guys that must've been getting paid off the books. 361 00:30:21,720 --> 00:30:27,489 Anyway, one of the names was Kaylee Ehrmantraut. 362 00:30:29,440 --> 00:30:33,081 Ten years old and just cute as a button. 363 00:30:33,240 --> 00:30:37,404 Yeah. Two million and change we found on deposit for her. 364 00:30:37,600 --> 00:30:39,170 Way more than anybody else. 365 00:30:39,320 --> 00:30:42,767 Now, my partner here, he took one look at that and said: 366 00:30:42,920 --> 00:30:47,244 "Shit, man. This fifth-grade girl is the muscle behind Fring's entire operation." 367 00:30:47,400 --> 00:30:50,165 I said, "Whoa, whoa, hey, partner, slow down there. 368 00:30:50,320 --> 00:30:55,167 Maybe it was actually her dear old granddaddy." 369 00:30:56,440 --> 00:31:00,923 Impressive, no? That... level of insight? 370 00:31:02,440 --> 00:31:04,090 He's not impressed, Gomey. 371 00:31:04,240 --> 00:31:07,767 Perhaps he's picturing all that money going bye-bye. 372 00:31:07,920 --> 00:31:14,121 Yeah, well, I mean, the government's gonna take every last dollar, unless... 373 00:31:16,160 --> 00:31:18,128 Here's the thing, Mike-- Or Michael? 374 00:31:18,280 --> 00:31:20,362 - Mr. Ehrmantraut. - Here's the thing, Mike. 375 00:31:20,560 --> 00:31:22,210 Lucky, you didn't touch that money. 376 00:31:22,400 --> 00:31:25,404 I cannot say the same for the other 11 on the list. 377 00:31:25,560 --> 00:31:27,608 One of your guys is gonna roll... 378 00:31:27,760 --> 00:31:30,127 ...and then we'll definitely remember the handcuffs. 379 00:31:30,320 --> 00:31:35,121 Now, before that day comes, you can do yourself a solid. 380 00:31:35,800 --> 00:31:38,041 You can tell us what you know... 381 00:31:38,200 --> 00:31:40,441 ...you can tell us who's still out there... 382 00:31:41,120 --> 00:31:43,930 ...and if we like your story... 383 00:31:44,920 --> 00:31:46,331 ...good things can happen. 384 00:31:46,480 --> 00:31:49,051 Kaylee might be able to keep some of that money. 385 00:31:49,200 --> 00:31:50,929 Maybe. 386 00:31:51,720 --> 00:31:53,484 So what do you say? 387 00:31:58,120 --> 00:32:00,521 I don't know anything about any money. 388 00:32:02,120 --> 00:32:04,521 I don't know what you're talking about. 389 00:32:18,160 --> 00:32:21,846 First order of business is to find a new place to cook. Before anyone says it... 390 00:32:22,040 --> 00:32:23,485 - ...no more RV's. - I don't know. 391 00:32:23,640 --> 00:32:27,440 - The crystal ship did pretty good for us. - The "crystal ship"? 392 00:32:27,600 --> 00:32:29,841 Yeah. That's what I called it. 393 00:32:30,000 --> 00:32:33,527 Well, I'll admit, it held its own as a starter lab... 394 00:32:33,720 --> 00:32:36,087 ...but it was too dark, too small... 395 00:32:36,240 --> 00:32:39,210 ...not to mention it could've broken down at any moment. 396 00:32:39,360 --> 00:32:42,682 Saul, find us someplace safe from prying eyes. 397 00:32:42,840 --> 00:32:45,047 Security against detection is paramount. 398 00:32:45,200 --> 00:32:49,364 But I don't wanna drive too far. No more 50-mile treks to some Indian reservation. 399 00:32:49,520 --> 00:32:53,969 In town is trickier. I mean, you got a lot more of your prying eyes. 400 00:32:54,120 --> 00:32:57,886 If Gus can manage it, then so can we. 401 00:33:01,040 --> 00:33:03,964 Precursor. Where are we with that? 402 00:33:05,440 --> 00:33:10,890 We're good on everything except methylamine. 403 00:33:11,040 --> 00:33:12,929 No surprise. 404 00:33:13,080 --> 00:33:14,730 It's dry as hell out there. 405 00:33:14,880 --> 00:33:17,247 What if we switched back to a pseudo cook? 406 00:33:17,400 --> 00:33:19,209 Absolutely out of the question. 407 00:33:19,760 --> 00:33:22,286 Jesse, there is methylamine out there. I know it. 408 00:33:22,440 --> 00:33:24,044 Yeah, but what if there's not? 409 00:33:24,200 --> 00:33:26,248 Because there isn't. 410 00:33:26,440 --> 00:33:27,726 I mean, really. 411 00:33:27,880 --> 00:33:29,211 There is. 412 00:33:30,200 --> 00:33:31,611 Have faith. 413 00:33:33,000 --> 00:33:34,445 Can I offer a thought? 414 00:33:36,840 --> 00:33:38,922 Say a guy wins the lottery. 415 00:33:39,120 --> 00:33:40,804 Ten million bucks. 416 00:33:40,960 --> 00:33:43,804 The very next day, what's the one thing he does not do? 417 00:33:44,000 --> 00:33:46,526 He does not go buy another lottery ticket, right? 418 00:33:46,680 --> 00:33:50,480 He counts his lucky stars, and he sails off into the sunset... 419 00:33:50,640 --> 00:33:54,042 ...which, seems to me, and all due respect... 420 00:33:54,200 --> 00:33:57,090 ...some advice you two might take. 421 00:33:57,720 --> 00:33:59,529 What lottery did I win, exactly? 422 00:33:59,720 --> 00:34:01,882 Hey, you're alive. 423 00:34:02,040 --> 00:34:04,930 I mean, as far as I'm concerned, that's the Irish sweepstakes. 424 00:34:05,080 --> 00:34:07,481 I'm alive, and I'm broke. 425 00:34:07,640 --> 00:34:11,645 Counting the money that I owe Jesse, I'm about 40 grand in the hole. 426 00:34:11,800 --> 00:34:14,929 Does that seem like an acceptable stopping point to you? 427 00:34:17,440 --> 00:34:19,807 There is gold in the streets... 428 00:34:19,960 --> 00:34:23,009 ...just waiting for someone to come and scoop it up. 429 00:34:23,200 --> 00:34:26,409 But me, I should quit now. Jesse, too, I suppose, huh? 430 00:34:29,600 --> 00:34:32,126 I got you this time, kid. 431 00:34:33,000 --> 00:34:35,367 Hey, how come you get two, and I only get one? 432 00:34:38,280 --> 00:34:39,805 Oh, what are you gonna--? 433 00:34:39,960 --> 00:34:41,291 That one's mine! 434 00:34:42,240 --> 00:34:43,571 Green is beating orange. 435 00:34:43,720 --> 00:34:46,200 - No. - Green is beating orange. 436 00:34:46,480 --> 00:34:48,847 Pink is beating your yellow one. 437 00:34:56,480 --> 00:34:58,448 I give up. bah)'- 438 00:35:00,160 --> 00:35:01,889 You're too good. 439 00:35:03,200 --> 00:35:04,531 Yeah? 440 00:35:05,040 --> 00:35:07,247 It's me. You got a minute? 441 00:35:07,400 --> 00:35:10,324 Yeah. A minute. What's up, Chow? 442 00:35:10,480 --> 00:35:13,529 The DEA, they call me to come back. 443 00:35:13,680 --> 00:35:15,125 Say they want to talk more. 444 00:35:15,280 --> 00:35:16,691 I'm sure they do. 445 00:35:16,880 --> 00:35:18,291 Did you call your lawyer? 446 00:35:18,440 --> 00:35:21,683 Yeah, but, Mike, the DEA take all my money. 447 00:35:21,840 --> 00:35:23,001 I need it. 448 00:35:23,160 --> 00:35:25,049 I need my money. 449 00:35:25,200 --> 00:35:26,964 You understand. 450 00:35:27,120 --> 00:35:29,327 What do you want me to do about it? 451 00:35:29,520 --> 00:35:30,965 I don't know. 452 00:35:31,120 --> 00:35:34,203 I don't know. We gotta talk. 453 00:35:34,400 --> 00:35:35,890 Not on the phone. 454 00:35:36,040 --> 00:35:38,361 Can you come to my house? 455 00:35:42,440 --> 00:35:43,521 All right. 456 00:35:43,680 --> 00:35:45,842 You give me two hours. 457 00:37:12,160 --> 00:37:13,571 Chris. 458 00:37:16,920 --> 00:37:19,446 I'd like you to drop your gun where you stand... 459 00:37:19,920 --> 00:37:22,810 ...and then turn around very slowly. 460 00:37:38,000 --> 00:37:40,480 Come on over and sit next to Chow. 461 00:38:03,000 --> 00:38:05,287 How much was she gonna pay you? 462 00:38:07,760 --> 00:38:10,127 Ten thousand a name. 463 00:38:11,840 --> 00:38:14,571 How far did you get down the list? 464 00:38:15,000 --> 00:38:16,729 Just Chow. 465 00:38:16,880 --> 00:38:18,609 I figured I'd start with you. 466 00:38:19,400 --> 00:38:21,926 For you, she was gonna pay 30. 467 00:38:23,920 --> 00:38:27,561 I'm really sorry about this, Mike, but I needed the money. 468 00:38:27,720 --> 00:38:30,883 Those feds, they took it all, man. 469 00:38:34,440 --> 00:38:35,885 I know. 470 00:38:37,280 --> 00:38:39,248 Are you ready? 471 00:38:39,400 --> 00:38:41,243 Listen, Mike-- 472 00:39:03,240 --> 00:39:06,323 Kiira, come and have some cookies. 473 00:39:06,480 --> 00:39:10,007 - It's a cookie! - It's a cookie, yes! 474 00:39:10,200 --> 00:39:12,009 Let's go. 475 00:39:13,320 --> 00:39:14,890 Let's count. 476 00:39:49,960 --> 00:39:51,962 Well, look at this. What are you doing? 477 00:39:52,160 --> 00:39:54,811 - Hey, Mommy! - What are you doing still up? 478 00:39:54,960 --> 00:39:56,530 Hey, yourself. Give me a kiss. 479 00:39:56,680 --> 00:39:59,763 - She said she wanted to wait for you. - She does, huh? 480 00:39:59,920 --> 00:40:02,924 Well, who's the adult here, Delores? 481 00:40:03,080 --> 00:40:06,607 - Tell me she ate her dinner, at least. - Oh, yes, she ate everything. 482 00:40:06,800 --> 00:40:08,370 She ate her peas, her carrots. 483 00:40:08,520 --> 00:40:11,603 Do whatever it takes to keep them out of here, or they die. 484 00:40:11,800 --> 00:40:13,325 - A whole lot. - Understand? 485 00:40:13,480 --> 00:40:16,404 - Yep. - That's right, my girl. 486 00:40:17,400 --> 00:40:21,041 Delores, I'm gonna take a bath. Put Kiira to bed and then go on home. 487 00:40:21,200 --> 00:40:22,884 - I'll see you tomorrow. - Really? 488 00:40:23,040 --> 00:40:27,045 - You don't want me to wait for you? - No, you go home. Thank you. 489 00:40:27,200 --> 00:40:29,601 Si, Miss Lydia. 490 00:40:31,040 --> 00:40:34,522 Mommy, you gonna come say good night to me? 491 00:40:34,680 --> 00:40:37,251 Yeah, honey. After Mommy takes a bath. 492 00:40:37,400 --> 00:40:39,164 Okay. 493 00:40:39,520 --> 00:40:41,522 Love you. 494 00:40:42,480 --> 00:40:45,529 Mommy's very tired, so let's go to bed. 495 00:40:58,680 --> 00:41:00,170 Don't hurt my daughter. 496 00:41:02,400 --> 00:41:05,483 I won't have to unless you scream. 497 00:41:05,640 --> 00:41:07,688 You know why I'm here? 498 00:41:10,720 --> 00:41:12,404 What are you waiting for? 499 00:41:12,560 --> 00:41:15,006 The nanny to leave. 500 00:41:16,080 --> 00:41:19,641 If you have anything to say to me, now's the time. 501 00:41:27,120 --> 00:41:30,044 Two good men died because of you. 502 00:41:32,840 --> 00:41:34,763 Don't shoot me in the face. 503 00:41:34,920 --> 00:41:37,571 Please. I don't want my daughter seeing me like that. 504 00:41:38,160 --> 00:41:40,845 - Your daughter won't see you. - She will. She'll find me. 505 00:41:41,000 --> 00:41:44,686 - She never once sleeps through the night. - Nobody's gonna find you. 506 00:41:45,600 --> 00:41:47,489 Wait. What? 507 00:41:47,640 --> 00:41:50,723 No. No. No. 508 00:41:50,880 --> 00:41:53,326 No. She has to find me. 509 00:41:53,480 --> 00:41:56,051 - Lower your voice. - She has to find me. 510 00:41:56,240 --> 00:41:57,321 She has to find me. 511 00:41:57,480 --> 00:42:01,644 You want your 5-year-old daughter stumbling across your dead body? 512 00:42:01,800 --> 00:42:04,849 I can't disappear. She has to know I didn't leave her. 513 00:42:05,040 --> 00:42:07,202 - She has to know that. - Keep your voice down. 514 00:42:07,360 --> 00:42:08,600 I don't care what you do. 515 00:42:08,760 --> 00:42:10,888 I'll scream, and I'll keep screaming. 516 00:42:11,040 --> 00:42:13,008 My daughter's not thinking I abandoned her! 517 00:42:13,160 --> 00:42:16,209 Shut up and calm down. 518 00:42:16,360 --> 00:42:20,285 I don't care. You have to promise. You have to promise me. 519 00:42:28,560 --> 00:42:32,246 Promise I don't disappear. 520 00:42:56,880 --> 00:42:59,929 Can you still get your hands on methylamine? 521 00:43:03,840 --> 00:43:08,129 Methylamine, Lydia. Can you still get it? 522 00:43:09,600 --> 00:43:11,170 Maybe. 523 00:43:12,920 --> 00:43:14,251 Why? 524 00:43:38,760 --> 00:43:42,401 - Yes? - You still plan to move forward? 525 00:43:43,480 --> 00:43:45,164 Yes, we do. 526 00:43:45,840 --> 00:43:48,047 I've reconsidered. 527 00:43:48,200 --> 00:43:49,850 I'm in 528 00:43:52,240 --> 00:43:53,480 Good. 529 00:44:12,080 --> 00:44:15,687 Well, you missed a good meal. 530 00:44:15,880 --> 00:44:20,329 The lasagna came out very well, if I do say so myself. 531 00:44:23,000 --> 00:44:26,243 I wrapped some up for you if you'd like some later. 532 00:44:42,880 --> 00:44:45,167 You know, it gets easier. 533 00:44:45,880 --> 00:44:48,281 I promise you that it does. 534 00:44:51,160 --> 00:44:53,481 What you're feeling right now... 535 00:44:54,600 --> 00:44:58,366 ...about Ted... 536 00:44:59,520 --> 00:45:01,488 Everything. 537 00:45:04,400 --> 00:45:06,323 It'll pass. 538 00:45:59,000 --> 00:46:01,082 When we do... 539 00:46:01,720 --> 00:46:05,042 ...what we do for good reasons... 540 00:46:10,280 --> 00:46:12,965 ...then we've got nothing to worry about. 541 00:46:18,400 --> 00:46:20,721 And there's no better reason... 542 00:46:22,360 --> 00:46:24,283 ...than family. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5A Subtitles